


复活

by CYDD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYDD/pseuds/CYDD
Summary: *战后，西里斯把雷古勒斯救回来了，包括他的人和他的心。预警：underage，自我厌弃这个标题真的不是碰瓷托翁这和托翁的复活一点关系都没有高三党，写这个只是调剂心情，不能保证下次更新在什么时候，但是高考结束后一定会把坑填上
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	复活

0.

“Sirius，”哈利组织着语言，“那时候要保密不能跟你细说，但是我觉得现在还是应该告诉你……关于你弟弟。”

1.回忆

西里斯抚摸着弟弟房间上的门牌，像是在触碰一个一触即碎的遥远回忆。“你可真是个……小傻子。”

他还记得他们的最后一次相见。

有求必应屋里的床铺温暖而柔软，他们曾无数次地在这张床上互相抚慰，呢喃着爱语。西里斯把弟弟压在床铺上，剥去他的外衣。雪白的胸膛，还未完全长开的肩膀，匀称的手臂，然后是……他看见了那个丑陋的标记，躺在雷古勒斯的小臂上。

“是他们逼你的，还是你自己决定的？”西里斯的话语带着微微的颤抖。雷古勒斯闭上眼：“不要问我。”他摇摇头，带着哭腔，“求你，不要问。”一个模棱两可的回答。

“以后，不要再来找我了。”这对你来说更安全，他没有说出后半句话。雷古勒斯的泪水终于流了下来：“哥哥……”他拉着西里斯的手向身后摸去，“给我……”西里斯摸到了一片湿滑，咬咬牙，僵硬地说：“你还没成年。”

“没有关系，给我……留下点什么吧。”雷古勒斯仍闭着眼，但握住西里斯手腕的手坚定而不容拒绝。当然，西里斯也从来不能真正拒绝雷古勒斯的请求。他一点点破开雷古勒斯湿软而热情的内里，看他在自己身下呻吟喘息，看他颤抖着达到顶峰，然后深深地射进他的身体里。

“睡吧。”西里斯轻拍着雷古勒斯，施了一个无声的清理一新，看着他在自己怀里沉沉睡去。

第二天雷古勒斯醒来时，西里斯已经不见了踪影，他的心里涌起一阵酸涩，低头看了看自己，西里斯在心脏的位置给他留下了一枚吻痕。他抬手按住那枚吻痕，怔愣了一会，随即发出一声飘渺的叹息。然后，他穿上衣服，决绝地走了出去。

他没有看到，床下的一只大黑狗看着他离去的身影，直至大门关上，一切又恢复沉寂。西里斯想，等到一切都结束的那天，我们再相见。那时的他怎么也不会想到，在一切都结束之前，他的弟弟就选择了死亡。

2.安多米达家

“你想把Reggie带回来？”安多米达看着自己这个堂弟，皱了皱眉，“从理论上而言，活人变成阴尸是有变回去的可能。但你也知道，这只是理论上。”

“是啊，所以我来请亲爱的Andy姐姐去帮我一起翻翻书啊。拜托了，我知道你也很喜欢Reggie的。”西里斯双手合十，摆出一副祈求的表情。

安多米达沉思了一下：“也不是不行，但是我不会回格里莫广场那个鬼地方的。下次我去看Cissy的时候和她说一说，看看能不能借马尔福家的藏书看一看。你知道，她也很喜欢Reggie，而且她现在被关在家里哪也不能去，估计会很乐意帮我们翻翻书的。”

“你现在还和她开始来往了？”西里斯惊讶地问，“还有，你们怎么都偏心Regulus啊。”

“以前我们都没得选，现在我们终于都自由了。”安多米达叹了口气，“我们偏心Reggie？至少他不会把袍子剪得破破烂烂的然后声称这是麻瓜时尚好吧。再说你这么大个人了怎么还在跟他争宠……”

“停停停，求你，别说了……”西里斯捂着脸，打断了安多米达的话。

“或许我也可以去霍格沃茨的禁书区帮你找一找。”莱姆斯抱着泰迪，提供了自己的建议。霍格沃茨还是找不到合适的黑魔法防御术教师，他今年又要回学校教书了。

当然，在大家的合力帮助下，西里斯很快就找到了把雷古勒斯带回来的方法。

3.回家

近亲的血滴在水中，可以找到阴尸，让他停止呼吸；爱人的泪制成七种魔药，分七天服下，可以清除尸毒。没想到这种黑魔法的解决办法听起来居然这么像麻瓜的童话故事，西里斯不合时宜地想到。

斯内普听到是要把自己昔日的朋友带回来，勉为其难地接受了老对头的请求——当然了，西里斯给他那瓶眼泪的时候被他狠狠地嘲讽了一通：“我是该说你也有掉眼泪的时候，还是该说你们这种纯血家族还真有点遗传基因？”

西里斯割开手指，把血滴进进湖里，心里默默向梅林祈祷那本书没有骗人。一秒，两秒，三秒，没有动静。四秒，五秒，六秒，湖面仍然平静无波。七秒，八秒，九秒，就在西里斯快要以为自己上当了的时候，突然有一个人从水里浮了起来。

是雷古勒斯！西里斯赶紧把他从水里拉了出来。这和他最后一次见到的雷古勒斯差太远了，他长高了一些，肩也变宽了，可是他现在的面色完全是死人的灰白，眼睛里一片浑浊，没有呼吸，没有心跳。

西里斯给他灌下了第一瓶魔药——让人恢复神志，雷古勒斯颤抖起来。西里斯把他扶稳：“Reg，是我。”雷古勒斯听到，张了张嘴，没有气流通过，但西里斯看出了他的口型：“哥哥。”

“小主人！小主人回来了！”克利切在一旁泪流满面，“克利切完成了主人的任务，把挂坠盒毁掉了！”雷古勒斯用空洞的眼神朝下看去，扯出一个僵硬的微笑，点了点头。

虽然西里斯很想反驳说那挂坠盒不是你毁掉的，但显然，他现在有更重要的事要做。“克利切，带我们回家。”西里斯命令道。


End file.
